Alpha City
"A city of beauty and wonder." ''-Excerpt from a postcard'' Alpha City is a large city in the state of Massachussets that serves as the setting for the Hypermen series. Founded in 1632, it's home to many heroes such as Alpha Man, Darkstar, Solar Flare, Cronos and Hilwen, as well as the main base for the Hypermen. History British Settlement WIP The American Revolution WIP Civil War WIP The Pulp Age WIP The Golden Age WIP The Silver Age WIP. The Bronze/Iron Age WIP The Modern Age WIP City Regions City Center WIP Beauty Oaks WIP Elderville WIP Factory District WIP Alpha Beach WIP South Town WIP Landmarks No matter if you're a tourist or a local, Alpha City has many places worth a visit. From its cultural attractions to its landscapes, here's a list of places everyone in the City of Heroes should see. Tourism Washington Bridge Built in the turn of the 19th century in honor of Civil War hero Jebediah Washington, this bridge across the Plymouth River receives lots of traffic daily. Pandora Park A great place to visit with your family, make a picnic among the trees, practice sports, fish on the Pandora Lake or just relax and enjoy nature. Sunrise Shore With silvery sand and a refreshing ocean, the most beautiful beach in the Alpha City shoreline is a hot spot for anyone looking to have fun during Summer. Don't miss the Great Alpha City Surf-Off every July! Business Eisner Tower The highest building in Alpha City, this elegant art deco skyscraper is home to many offices and stores. Grandioso Corporation and Grandioso Industries With its office located in Euterpe Street 53, City Center, the Grandioso Corporation is specialized on technology. Founded by Roger Grandioso in 1923 as a small radio factory, it has since evolved into a major technological empire that rivals giants like Microsoft and Apple. It's history, however, has a not so stellar side: Roger's son, Apollo, is also the supervillain known as Minstrel. Warthon Banking Group This financial institution deals with anything from deposits to investing in the stock market. Its owners, the Wertham family, are extremely influential in Alphan's social and political life, and are famous for both their wealth and for eing vocally against superheroism. The Alpha Ledger This newspaper has been published since the 18th century. Now under former reporter Janet Williams' administration, it continues to offer quality, fair and unbiased news of the city and the world both online and on paper. Entertainment The Cheshire Cat Club This club has been the hottest point of Alpha City's night scene for almost a century. Originally one of Lucifer Vincenzo's speakeasies during Prohibition days, it has cleaned up in the 40's and became a club for the Alphan high class. Now young people of all social groups drink and party to the latest pop and electronic music. Super Bases The Hyperdome The official base of the Hypermen. Originally a gift of Mayor Robert Williams to the team, it has been rebuilt countless times due to constant attacks by villains. It has a modern lab, cozy quarters, a prison with a superpower suppressing system, a holographic training room and the most advanced computer on Earth. Fort Wolffe In the outskirts of the city, the former miitary base is now one of the amy headquarters of S.W.I.T.C.H.Category:Locations Category:Cities